Between The Lines
by Rissilla
Summary: Let me help you carry that weight. Drabbles of Spike/Faye.
1. Drabble 001: Favor

_**Author's Note: Well, I am going to be working on some Drabbles for a few day. Why? Well, I am out of town at the moment and the start of my chapter two for 'Gravity' is back home, so please be patient with me (^^) Also, after watching the Jupiter Jazz Part One again, the bar on Callisto is actually called the 'Rester House' and the city itself is called 'Blue Crow'. Thank goodness I rewatched it xD You can see the name of the bar on the door and in the neon pink sign inside above Faye. Yay, for simple fun Drabbles! Now Please Enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer For All Drabbles: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belong to it's rightful owners. ^^**

* * *

**Drabble 001: Favor**

Her heels clicked against the cold sidewalk of Callisto. Her hand stuffed into the pockets of her jacket as she maneuvered around boxes and trash on the street. Rounding the black corner, she stopped for a brief moment as she looked up at the apartment building she was once in with a certian saxphone player. Pushing any thoughts of Gren from her mind, she continued on her mission. Her destination was once again the 'Rester House', the only decent bar on the cold moon, and the last place Edward had recieved a transmissions from a certian lunkhead.

'Be calm,' she thought as she entered the bar. This was starting to become a daily routine for her and Jet. He would sneak off in the middle of the night and be gone for days, just long enough to get hammered and sleep with enough whores, before he would 'accidently' calling Edward giving away his cordinates. At first, Jet was the one going out looking for him, telling her that Spike needed time to morn. Spike needed time for this, time for that. Slowly, the older bounty hunter gave up on looking, leaving her the only one left to search for him.

Walking through the smoked filled haze of the bar, she sighed as the sound of a saxphone filled the air, bringing back way to many memories for her taste. Stopping at the second to the last stool at the bar, she threw her jacket onto the red seat and sat down. The man next to her sat on the last barstool; his head laying on his arms and his face buried into the fabric of his clothes. He smelled of dirt and booze.

"Hey." Her voice came off cold as she poked a slender finger into his arm. How many times had she picked him up from random bar or motels across the galaxy now? If she thought about she could say she had been to Venus, Ganymede, Earth, and now Callisto, for the first time; however, he has never been back on Tharsis, or at least to her knowledge he hadn't.

He remained quiet for a few more minutes before he lifted a hand for another shot. She watched as the bartender filled his glass once more, "This is your last one."

He pushed himself up off the counter and looked at her then to the bartender, raising his glass he mummbled something along the lines of 'whatever' and downed his drink. Slamming his glass down, he stood onto his feet, slightly wobbling as he grabbed his pink fluffy winter coat off the floor and stalked towards the door.

Throwing a few woolongs onto the bar, she stood up and grabbed her coat, slipping her arms through the sleeves as she followed him out the door. She walked behind him, keeping a distant of ten feet between them as they made their way towards the direction she came from moment before. He stumbled a few times and she almost went to catch him, but thought better of it. The last time she tried to help him, he backhanded her across the face. This just wasn't the man she knew, wasn't the Spike Spiegel she remembered.

Then again, she never really did know him. He always kept his feelings to himself, never once had she seen him serious. There was one time which was his farewell to her and Jet, but she didn't count that because he was going there to die. Narrowing her eyes, she mummbled into the air, "Going to see if I'm alive, my ass."

"What?" He turned around to quickly, catching her by surprise causing her to walk right into him and falling backwards, onto her butt.

"What the hell, Spike?!" She pushed herself off the ground and slapped her behind to clean the dirt off, "Don't just stop like that."

"Whatdidyousay?" His words almost sounded jumbled together, but she understood what he was trying to say.

Walking past him, she threw a hand up as if she was waving off his question, "Just some nonsense."

They continued in silence the rest of the way back to the Bebop. She would look over her shoulder everyonce in a while to make sure he was still behind her and everytime she did, he would make a face or flip her off. Why did she even bother?

"Hey Faye?"

Stopping, she turned around, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

She watched his face as he looked in the direction of the Bebop. The glow of the night hiding his facial features from her. Smiling, she tilted her head, "You would do the same for me."

And he had many times before when she ran away. The only time he didn't come for her was when Julia's name had been mention, but even after that he always came looking for her. So she was returning the favor.

* * *

_**So this didn't end up as I wanted it too. xD**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this drabble anyways.**_

\


	2. Drabble 002: Green

_**DISCLAIMER:**___I wish that I owned Cowboy Bebop; however, I do NOT!

_**Author Notes:**Yay! A second Drabble! I'm on a role today! Thank you, Harumigirl and raeshilin for the reviews! Now please enjoy._

**Drabble 002: Green**

His eyes followed her reflection in his whiskey glass; the cool liquid stood at a stand still as she swayed her hips towards their prey. Tonight they were after a bounty worth roughly three-hundred thousand woolongs; it was a decent bounty for now. Grabbing his glass; he down the remainder of his whiskey and she snuggled into the booth with the bounty. The man looked down right nasty in his book. He had long, greasy, brown hair along with a face full of acne, dirt and grime. How she could even pretend to be interested in the guy baffled him. Tapping the bar, he turned his head slight so he could see her and the target. The bounty pulled her closer against him and she wiggled in discomfort; she looked completely disgusted. He inwardly laughed; he would have to tease her later on for this.

He was about to take his cue to go outside when suddenly a glimpse of honey colored hair sat down on the bar stool next to him. His eye darted towards the woman only two feet from him. Her gold hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and her body was painted with a dark maroon cocktail dress that stopped just mid-thigh. Her face was turned from him; however, from the smell of her perfume and the line of her delicate jaw, he would have mistaken her for a certain dead woman. He just needed to see her eyes.

The mystery woman crossed her legs, propped an elbow on the bar, and place her chin into her palm. It wasn't for another three, maybe five, minutes until she turned towards him. Her full scarlet lips twisting into a seductive smile; which led him to her petite nose and hollow green eyes.

"Hi" She leaned over and extended her hand, "I'm Valerie"

He felt a rush of relief when he saw green eyes. It she had blue he was sure it would have been the end of him. He ignored her hand and lighted his glass instead, "Spike."

Her thin eyebrow rose as she drew back her hand, "Spike? What kind of a name is that?"

"Mine." He down the rest of his drink and threw some cash on the bar and pushed himself up. Waiting to see her eyes was a waste of time, especially since her attitude was dull. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the door whistling as the woman huffed to the other man next to her that 'Spike' was rude. Like anyone cared? Opening the door, he came face to face with another pair of green eyes. Angry green eyes.

"Took your time?"

She had her hand on her hips, her right knuckle covers in a little blood, and a small cut on her left cheek. He didn't remember seeing her leave the bar, "Where's the bounty?"

"Jet's turning him in now." She let out a sigh and smudged the blood on her knuckles onto a small handkerchief, "At least he was where he was supposed to be."

She reached out and snatched his cigarette from his jacket pocket along with his Zippo. For a second he wondered why he didn't stop her, "That's my last one."

"I'll buy you a new pack." She scoffed as she lit the cigarette and tossed his lighter back to him, "So?"

He knew where this was going. Pushing pass her, he called over his shoulder, "I'm headed back."

"Was she at least pretty?" She followed him, "Still got a thing for blondes, eh?"

He rolled his eyes, "Never had a thing for blondes."

"Mhmmm."

It was silent for the rest of the way back to the Bebop, until she opened her mouth again, "Was she pretty?"

He stopped at the ramp and turned around, "I didn't talk to her."

He smiled when her nose crunched up, "Why not?"

"I don't have a thing for blonde with green eyes."

"Oh."

He smiled in victory as she pushed her head up high and walked passed him. She wasn't fully aware of his statement, but he would let it sit in with her for now. Blonde with green eyes really weren't as pretty as angry green eyes and purple hair.

**Not sure if this turned out how I originally wanted it to, but does any oneshot turn out how we really want? I hope you enjoyed! ^^**


	3. Drabble 003: Invisible Butterflies

**I'm not dead! LOL, I am so sorry for the lack of updating on my part. With life getting in my way, it's hard to get to the computer anymore and do anything.**

**I will be updating Gravity within the next two weeks or more. **

**So please enjoy these few stories.**

**Disclaimer for All Drabbles: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belong to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

**Drabble 003: Invisible Butterflies**

"Do you ever see them?"

She looked up from the sleazy gossip magazine she was reading. The owner of the question laid sprawled out on the yellow couch. His lanky arm was once again straight out in front of him, reaching for the ceiling. Ever since Halloween, eight month back, she would always catch him trying to grasp for something that she couldn't see. Even now after the incident with Vicious, he was still trying to take hold of something that just didn't exist in her eyes.

"Well…?"

Tilting her magazine, she raised a sharp eyebrow at him, "Do I see 'what' exactly?"

She watched his face as she waited for his reply. His lips curved into a crooked grin, "The butterflies."

"Butterflies?"

"Golden butterflies."

Her forehead wrinkled up, "Golden Butterflies…?"

He nodded his head, "When I see that, I feel like I'm still in a dream."

"More like a nightmare…"

He let out a low rumble laugh from his throat, "We agree on something for once."

"Twice." She corrected him and went back to reading the trashy article.

"When was the first time?"

"When we decided to never tell Jet about the 'you-know-what'."

She watched him with amusement, out the corner of her eye, as the realization of her statement kicked in. Three month earlier, they both woke up in Spike's bed with a huge hang over and naked.

"He we still don't know what really happened that night." He turned and finally looked her way, "We might just have gone to bed naked."

"Go back to chasing invisible butterflies, Spike." She smirked.

He turned back and clamped his hand on nothing. Pulling his hand down, he opened it and found nothing, "So you can't see them?"


	4. Drabble 004: Oxygen Line

**Disclaimer For All Drabbles: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belong to it's rightful owners.**

**I am having extreme writers block the 'Gravity', I write something then I don't like it. (-.-) So please continue to be patience with me. ^^**

**This end came to me, when I thought about Faye trying to leave after everything that has happened. Just an idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drabble 004: Oxygen Line **

She pushed her large duffle-bag into the storage bay of the Redtail. She was leaving the Bebop for good this time. Her and Jet had been fighting none stop and Spike was becoming more of an emotional hazard on her. Walking back to the end of her ship; she bent down to pick up the last two small bags, but stooped at the cool touch of a gun pressed against her skin.

Her eyes widen. They were docked on Venus, so it made it a possibility for someone to trying to raid the old fishing ship. Not wanting to take any chances, she placed both hands on the back of her head and started to turn around. Only she came face-to-face with a familiar Jericho and its lanky owner.

"Where are you going?"

Lowering her hands, she sneered at him, "What the hell, Spike!?'

Mismatched brown eyes narrowed at her then scanned over the two bag on the floor, "I think I asked you something first."

"Maybe if I didn't have a gun to my face, I'd tell you."

"Tell me first."

His aim didn't waver.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this."

Turning on her hells, Faye snatched both bags into her hands and walked to the cargo hold of the Redtail. This is what she had been trying to avoid. She had left a note inside Jet's bonsai room explaining herself. How she wanted to find something more than bounty hunting. Maybe even finding someone to love her like Spike loved Julia. If it was Jet stopping her, she could have made a clean get away; however, the person she didn't want to see was standing here with a gun point straight at her head.

Déjà vu.

Shoving the last of her belongs in the tiny space; she slammed the hatch shut and closed her eyes. Her fingers lingered on the metal a little longer than planned. This was all too well-known for her. The roles may be switched, but his wasn't out of desperation like she was that night.

"Spike…" She cocked her head towards him, "I know what you're doing."

"How much did you swipe from the safe, Faye?"

"About twenty-thousand." She pushed herself from the ship and face him, "Just enough to get me to Callisto."

"I checked the safe." She watched the amusement leave his face. His frame seemed to sharpen, his right hand clutching his gun keeping it on her. "You didn't take any money this time."

Her breath hitched into the back of her throat. She had expected to be long gone by the time Jet or Spike realized she hadn't taken anything. Her not taking any fuel or money was like signing divorce papers.

"Where are you going, Faye?" His voice softened, "Why are you going?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed the crumbled up paper in his free hand, "Hey! That was for Jet's eyes only!"

"For Jet?" He lifted the paper, "I found it on my work bench."

"Liar." Reaching forward, she tried to snatch the exposing letter from his grasp, but he only pulled it away.

"I already read it." He lowered the gun, "No point in trying to hide it now."

"So you know why I'm leaving then?" Turning from him, she started to climb into the cockpit, "Good. So no reas-"

The sound of gun fire ripped through the hanger. Whipping her head around, her eyes grew in horror at where the gun was pointed. Jumping out of the ship, she ran to where Spike stood.

"Are you crazy?!" Her knuckles started to turn white as she squeezed her hands into fist, "You shot out my oxygen line!"

"Not my problem."

"Not your probl-" She pushed him with both hands, "You inconsiderate asshole! Now I have to wait until we get to Mars! That's not going to be for another three maybe two weeks."

"What are you running from?!"

She stumbled backwards slightly at the sound of his voice. It had been so thunderous, she wasn't sure if it was him speaking, "I'm not running from anything."

"It's been almost seven months." His voice softened again, his hand with the gun tightening, "You've been here without complaint for that long. So why are you leaving now?"

"Seven months?" She scrunched her eyebrows together, "It's been that long already?"

It just felt like she had gone to the hospital to bring him back to the Bebop. Felt like she just chased him all over the galaxy trying to keep him together even if he was drinking so much. Time had gone by without her realizing it.

"You read my letter."

"Yeah," He sighed, "You want to have all that girly shit."

"It's not shit!" She pointed at herself, "I deserve to be happy!"

"You think I don't know that!" He sharply pointed at the ground with his gun, "You've been taking care of me since I got back."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as he continued.

"Coming to find me in every bar or sleazy motel I hid in." He took a step back, "You even kicked down a damn door when you heard I bought some Red Eye from a hooker."

"Your were grieving fo-"

"I don't need you to remind me."

"Then I don't need to hear this." Faye's voice cracked as she pushed her body passed his.

"You don't want someone to love you like I loved her, Faye."

She stopped walking.

He let out a sigh, a sigh that came out more painful than she ever heard from him, "I wanted—No, I needed Julia to be there. To be the thing, I had a purpose for."

Faye looked over her shoulder at him. His shoulders were slouched and his head bowed.

Out of all the times, out of all the days they spent together, he would pick her defining moment to become more vulnerable with her.

"Julia was a fleeting dream that I chased for so long." His voice trailed off, "Then I met you and—"

"What in Charlie's good name is going on down here!?"

Faye's head snapped up to were Jet stood on the platform. Her mouth and body couldn't move or speak as Jet stared at her.

"I heard a noise," She could hear him walking up behind her, "it turned out to be Faye."

Taking his cane, Jet pointed at Spike's gun, "Did you shoot at her?"

"Almost did."

The air suddenly seemed too thick around here. Spike was standing about two feet away, but he might have well been on top of her. Had this been what it felt like for him that night? It had to be what if felt like. She body shivered at the thought and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Faye, you alright?"

Jet's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Yeah, but we need to stop at Mars."

"For what?!"

"The Lunkhead shot out my oxygen line."

Turning on his heels, Jet shook his head and left the hanger, "More money to spend."

They were left alone again. Silence penetrated through the hanger. Her body felt heavy under the pressure. There was a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling that she could barely remember ever feeling before.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Things needed to be said. Everything needed to come out on the table, "Spike, I—"

A cigarette was in front of her face. Already lit and ready to be smoked. Murmuring a thank you, she took the much needed addiction, not so much just to do it, but more so to calm her body.

"Are we okay?"

His question caught her by surprise. Were they okay? Things didn't seem to get too out of hand, so she figured they were. Then out of the blue she felt a smile creep across her lips.

"Yeah." She looked up at him and she tilted her head slightly, "I should've shot out your oxygen line that night too."

That infamous smirk laced his lips and she suddenly didn't feel the need to leave anymore.

* * *

**_TaDa! Please enjoy!_**


End file.
